A caress of light
by Vale Yagami Cullen
Summary: Un ser de luz es alejado de los demás… Lo corrompen y transforman en un servidor de la oscuridad… Solo unos pocos creen que el bien triunfara sobre el mal… ¿Lo lograran? [DETENIDA]
1. Prólogo

_****Disclaimer: ****Digimon no me pertenece, yo sólo uso los personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

_**A caress of light **_

**Summary**: _Un ser de luz es alejado de los demás… Lo corrompen y transforman en un servidor de la oscuridad… Solo unos pocos creen que el bien triunfara sobre el mal… ¿Lo lograran?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

-¡Basta ya! ¡No soy una niña y no me pueden reclamar nada! ¡Nunca están en casa! – exclame colérica viendo a los que se hacían llamar "mis padres". Estos me miraban sin inmutarse. - ¡Malditos sean! ¡Si no dicen nada mejor me voy!

Sus expresiones pasaron de unas indiferentes a unas furibundas.

-No nos faltes el respeto jovencita. Nuestra paciencia tiene un límite. – siseo entre dientes mi padre.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía, como nunca los veo. Para mí son prácticamente unos desconocidos. – replique. Pude apreciar que sus emociones eran una confusión. Se debatían entre la furia, la incredulidad y la sorpresa por mis palabras. Pero no vi dolor ni tristeza.

Espere unos momentos a que se repusieran. La mujer que hasta ese momento estuvo sentada en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala se levanto y se encamino hacia mí. Se posiciono al frente mío. "_Tres…dos…uno…_" – conté mentalmente y sentí como mi madre me pegaba una cachetada. Poco a poco sentí el calor causado por el golpe expandirse en mi mejilla izquierda. Lleve mi mano hasta el lugar y frote suavemente. Le dirigí la mirada más fría que pude, la cual perfeccione a lo largo de los años, desde que era una niña.

-¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer? ¿Abofetearme? – pregunte en un tono bajo y calmado.

-Te lo mereces por malagradecida. Si no fuera por nosotros todavía estarías en ese sitio tan…inmundo. – dijo con desprecio.

-Ese sitio inmundo como tú lo llamas era mucho mejor que esta casa. Preferiría vivir allí que aquí.

-¡Por favor! Si a simple vista se notaba que no te gustaba estar allí. Siempre en un rincón, apartada del resto de los niños.

-Eso era antes, ahora que se defenderme, no me preocuparía regresar.

Al parecer mi madre iba a refutar pero mi padre le sostuvo el brazo llamando su atención.

-Ya déjala. Tenemos que irnos, el avión va a salir dentro de dos horas. – indico. Yo bufe.

-Como siempre…Vienen para fingir ser buenos padres preocupándose de mi "mala conducta". Discutimos un rato y huyen despavoridos a alguna reunión con algún ejecutivo importante al ver que están perdiendo en la discusión.

Ambos me miraron de un modo tal, que si no estuviera acostumbrada me hubiera dado miedo.

-No tiene caso tratar de razonar con vos. ¿Para qué vamos a perder nuestro tiempo? – pregunto mi padre.

-¿Acaso no son mis papas? ¿No deberían perder todo el tiempo del mundo en mí? ¿Ayudarme, protegerme y esas cosas? – interrogue esta vez yo. No respondieron. – Oh…cierto…no lo son ni lo s- – por segunda vez esa noche recibí una bofetada pero esta vez de parte de aquel hombre de traje que decía ser "mi papa". Sonreí con hipocresía. – Perdón ¿Dije algo que los molesto? – fingí inocencia.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡¿Te das cuenta porque nadie te adoptaba? ¡Por esas actitudes tuyas! – grito fuera de sus casillas – Ya me harte…vámonos cariño. Entre más rápido nos vayamos de aquí, mejor. – dijo tomando la mano de su esposa y caminando con paso acelerado a la puerta principal. De un gran portazo salió de la mansión.

"_Él y sus salidas tan dramáticas_" – pensé con un poco de diversión.

-¿Ahora qué hago? – murmure para mí misma al haberme desasido ya de aquellas personas. Me encogí de hombros. Decidí que iba a quedarme un rato en el jardín de la casa.

Una vez que cerré la puerta con suavidad – "_No como otros_"– me senté en el césped y mire hacia el cielo. Había una preciosa luna llena que iluminaba la noche.

-Que hermosa…- susurre sin querer arruinar la paz y armonía que había esa noche. "_Ahora, no hace cinco minutos cuando todavía ellos estaban aquí reprochándome cosas_" – ante ese pensamiento sonreí.

-Linda sonrisa. – hablo alguien. De un brinco me puse de pie y observe que un tipo, aparentemente de mi edad, me miraba como analizándome mientras estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, uno de los tantos que se hallaban en mi jardín. Vestía de negro y su cabello era negro como la noche con reflejos azulados.

-¿Quién eres tú? – indague alerta. Ante esto él sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Hiei, mucho gusto…

-Tukusama, Yami Tukusama. – dije sintiéndome extrañamente a gusto con ese chico, como si supiera que puedo confiar en él. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a esta propiedad? – no me iba a fiar de un sensación, no era estúpida.

-Bonito nombre. Yami significa oscuridad, tinieblas… ¿no? – interrogo sin responder mis preguntas. Asentí de mala gana.

-Sí, pero no te hagas el idiota y contéstame. – exigí. Él amplio su sonrisa.

-Me gusta tu actitud. El jefe tenía razón.

-¿Jefe? – repetí confusa.

-Sí: jefe – confirmo - Veras, él me pidió que viniera a hablar con vos en representación de él, ya que resulta un tanto intimidante su apariencia s-…

-¿Sobre qué? – lo interrumpí.

-No se interrumpe a la gente mientras habla. – comento. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Explícate de una vez! – ordene gritando. Rio.

-Pues, el asunto es el siguiente…

_Nunca creí que con esas simples palabras mi vida empezaría a cambiar, que al fin tuviera un propósito, una razón para mi existencia en este mundo en el cual desde que tengo memoria solo he visto y vivido tristeza, dolor, egoísmo… todas aquellas actitudes y emociones que representan lo peor del ser humano, y para mí, lo único que este pose…_


	2. Chapter I

_****Disclaimer: ****Digimon no me pertenece, yo sólo uso los personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro_

**Capitulo I: Dos años después**

"_De verdad que esta escuela no tiene nada nuevo." _–pensó aburrida y decepcionada de que este nuevo colegio fuera exactamente igual que el anterior. El alumnado dividido: los populares, los estudiosos, los tímidos, los deportistas, etc. ¿Acaso no sabían que eran todos exactamente iguales? Todos ellos eran seres comunes y corrientes. No debían prestar tanta atención a la "popularidad" por la belleza o el dinero, si fuera por eso ella también seria "popular", es más, dominaría este lugar.

Suspiro. No quería que la clasificaran otra vez. Siempre era la rara por no socializar con nadie, por aislarse. Pero… ¿para qué? Si nunca podría hablar de algún tema normal. Además de que no le llamaba la atención hacer amigos. Después de todo nunca iba a ser una verdadera amistad.

Siempre el ser humano tiene el defecto de sentir un sentimiento negativo hacia la otra persona. Empieza como algo pequeño y, poco a poco, se a haciendo más grande. Sentimientos como la envidia, los celos, el egoísmo...

Nunca se podría tener un verdadero amigo. _"Aunque yo considero así a Hiei. Después de todo fue él quien me salvo en aquella ocasión, aunque fuera un poco tarde..." _Sacudió levemente su cabeza tratando de no pensar en esas cosas. Para ella Hiei era la única excepción de que no existe un verdadero amigo. "_Él si es alguien de fiar... ¡Basta!_" – se grito internamente interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

De haber sabido que ir al colegio la hacia tener esa clase de reflexiones que provocaban sacar a flote sus recuerdos no hubiese venido.

Decidió que ya debía bajar de su auto (un precioso Aston Martin plateado), pero antes de que siquiera pusiera la mano en la puerta para abrirla algo llamo su atención. Vio que había, a escasos metros, una pareja de adolecentes.

El chico estaba apoyado en el capo de su, aparentemente, auto y tenía cara de aburrimiento, casi de cansancio, mientras que la muchacha, la cual lo estaba abrazando pero podía ver su rostro, tenía una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Como la de un comercial en la que tratan de promocionar un producto mostrando que si lo usas tu problema se resolverá, tu vida cambiara, será como un cuento de hadas y vivirás feliz para siempre.

De repente paso una chica muy bonita – he de admitir – que llevaba una falda extremadamente corta. Mientras la feliz, y supuestamente novia, no se daba cuenta, el chico miro descaradamente a aquella adolescente para luego, una vez que sus miradas se encontraron, guiñarle un ojo con galantería. La chica que estaba pasando le sonrió coquetamente pero sin detenerse, siguiendo su camino.

Suspiro al presenciar aquello. "_Relaciones amorosas_" – pensó para si. – "_Siempre tan frágiles_".

En especial ese lazo que dicen que es muy fuerte, que puede superar cualquier obstáculo. Aquel sentimiento que se conoce como "amor". Pero también esa persona con la cual lo compartes, con la cual es reciproco, un día te puede decir: es para siempre, y de un día para otro terminarse y ya no verlo nunca más.

Ella no creía en "el amor" y tampoco estaba interesada en tener una relación. Aunque ella sabía que era muy deseada por el sector masculino, y muy envidiada por el sector femenino. ¿Envidiada de qué? Si supieran todo lo que paso, no le tendrían celos, no desearían ser como ella. Sonrió internamente. Claro que no querrían.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, salió de su vehículo y se encamino hacia el establecimiento. Mientras caminaba sintió las miradas de los adolecentes sobre ella, pero no les prestó atención. Una vez dentro del lugar, se detuvo, saco una hoja de un bolsillo de su mochila y lo leyó, para luego observar el lugar y seguir andando. Después de unos minutos encontró su primera clase: Literatura. Entro al aula y localizo que había un asiento vacío en la última fila, al lado de la ventana. Se sentó allí, no había ningún alumno, todavía era temprano. Opto por escuchar música un rato en su MP7.

No supo cuando, pero de repente el salón estaba lleno de voces y risas de jóvenes. Estuvo muy ensimismada en las canciones que estaba oyendo. Justo cuando iba a subir un poco el volumen del reproductor, ingreso el profesor; el cual dejo sus cosas en el escrito que había y se paro frente a la clase.

-Buenos días alumnos, antes que nada quiero anunciarles que tienen una nueva compañera. Ponte de pie y preséntate por favor. – pidió amablemente. Ella obedeció, aunque odiaba hacer eso.

-Mi nombre es Yami Tukusama y vengo de Estados Unidos. – dijo.

-Bien Tukusama, puedes sentarte. Espero que todos sean amales con ella. - indico a la clase - Ahora iniciaremos con… - empezó a hablar el maestro y se desconecto, no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

Terminaron las horas que le tocaban a la materia y toco el timbre del receso. Sus compañeros salieron rápidamente del aula y ella suspiro aliviada. Durante toda la clase sintió que alguien la observaba y eso la hizo ponerse incomoda, sin embargo no supo muy bien el motivo. Nunca se intimidaba por nada. Ahora sentía curiosidad. Quizás esta escuela no resultaría tan aburrida después de todo...

* * *

><p>Hola! Quiero aclarar este capitulo es como de "transición", por decirlo de algún modo. En el que sigue apareceran nuestros queridos elegidos!<p>

**Echizen WingS****:** ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Sip, mi primer historia (publicada :P) Respecto a tus preguntas: Tukusama es japones y significa guerrero. La verdad me costo encontrar un apellido para el personaje que me convenciera, pero al final encontre este! :D Lo elegi por la personalidad y historia de Yami. Despues, sobre el narrador de la historia, no todos los capitulos seran en 1° persona, se adaptara depende de la cituación. Besos! :)

Hasta el siguiente capitulo! Review please!


	3. Chapter II

_****Disclaimer: ****Digimon no me pertenece, yo sólo uso los personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

_**A caress of light **_

**Summary**: _Un ser de luz es alejado de los demás… Lo corrompen y transforman en un servidor de la oscuridad… Solo unos pocos creen que el bien triunfara sobre el mal… ¿Lo lograran?_

**Capitulo ****II****: Bienvenida**

"_Me siento rara. Alguien en este lugar debe ser uno de los elegidos_" – pensó al tener esa extraña sensación de reconocimiento. – _"La pregunta es: ¿Quién será?"_

Se encontraba nuevamente en el colegio, caminando por los pasillos rumbo a su aula. No había nadie en los pasillos ya que había llegado más temprano de lo normal. Para ser exacto treinta minutos antes. ¿Por qué? Porque se le dio la gana. Estaba aburrida y quería conocer más el lugar. Hiei le comunico que el jefe no les había dado órdenes. "_Mejor. Así podre descansar."_

Se detuve un momento contemplando el lugar. Sin percatarme había salido al exterior del edificio y, ahora, estaba en el patio de la escuela, en la parte trasera. "_Genial_". Observo que era amplio, pero alejado del alumnado y su parloteo. Era un lugar donde solo se sentía paz y tranquilidad. Perfecto para refugiarse cuando se cansara de estar rodeada de adolecentes.

Hubo una brisa de viento…

"_Otra vez esta sensación" – _esto le estaba fastidiando _–_ ¡Se que estas aquí! ¡Da la cara de una vez por todas!

Ante su petición un muchacho salió de detrás de un árbol. Era rubio, alto y de ojos azules.

"_Bastante guapo" _– analizo mirándolo discretamente – "_Lastima que tenga un aura tan…pura_" _– _noto asqueada – ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Takeru Takashi ¿Tu eres una de los seguidores de Toguro, cierto? – indago, yendo directo al punto.

-Sí, así es. Me llamo Yami Tukusama, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

-Sí. Voy a tu clase.

-¿Y porque me estas vigilando?

-Eh…no lo sé. ¿Quizás porque eres del bando contrario al mío? – hablo con sarcasmo.

-Oh!, el niño bueno sabe utilizar el sarcasmo – replique de forma burlona – Eso esta mal, solo lo utilizan las personas que son malas – le hablo como si fuera un nene al cual le esta enseñando. Él la miro enojado.

-Solo hago notar lo obvio.

-Yo no te había preguntado por eso, _idiot_. Pregunte por el motivo concreto. Se me hace raro el seguimiento sino planeo nada malo. – explico.

-¿En serio? Me es difícil creerte, no confió en los de tu clase.

-¿Los de mi clase? – repite divertida.

-Los que poseen un aura oscura.

-Ah…no te preocupes por eso. No es como si en cualquier momento te fuera a atacar. No tengo ordenes de que deba hacerlo.

-¿Solo si te lo piden lo haces?

-Así es – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – Mi jefe ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente. Seguramente eso ya lo sabías.

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta.

-Como sea…el asunto es que estaba aburrida, por eso decidí venir a este lugar. Nunca pensé que me encontraría con _los de tu clase_. – indico refiriéndose a ellos con el mismo termino que él empleo.

-Yo tampoco.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban llegando alumnos. Sin decir nada Takeru se fue. Ella decidió no seguirlo y se recostó en un árbol cercano. No tenía ganas de ir al salón, asique se salteo las dos primeras horas.

...o.O.o...

Se dirigió al salón y, una vez allí, se sento resignada en su lugar, sintiendo la mirada de aquel chico sobre ella. "_¡Pero si ya le dije que no haría nada!" _Si sigue así iba a tener que cambiarse de escuela. _"O matarlo…" – _sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea. Si hacía eso podría recibir un castigo por hacerlo sin consentimiento.

-Maldita sea. – mascullo molesta.

o.O.o

Paso lo que quedo de la mañana enfurruñada. Al terminar la jornada escolar recogió sus cosas calmadamente, sin apuros. A diferencia de sus compañeros, que se iban como si los estuviera persiguiendo una manada de lobos hambrientos, ella no tenía prisa.

Camino hacia la salida y en el portón del instituto se encontró con una "agradable sorpresa"…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Me vinieron a dar la bienvenida? – Pregunto mirando a cada uno de los jóvenes que allí estaban. Eran siete en total. Cinco varones y dos mujeres. Uno era moreno, tenía el cabello parado de color marrón, al igual que sus ojos. Otro era el de la mañana y el que estaba a su lado era parecido a él. El otro usaba lentes y tenía el pelo azul. Después estaba una chica de pelo color marrón claro y una pelirroja. Por último, pero no menos importante (supuestamente), un chico pelirrojo que traía una laptop consigo – Lamento decirles que es un poco tarde. Yo llegue a la ciudad hace una semana, y al colegio hace tres días.

-No estamos para bromas. – replico serio el rubio que era parecido al de hoy a la mañana, aunque se veía mayor. – Queremos hablar contigo sobre tu presencia aquí.

-Ya le explique a su amigo que no planeo nada. – indico realmente cansada de lo mismo.

-No te creemos. – suspiro ¿para qué se esforzaba en que le crean? ¿Qué le importaba?

-Es verdad. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme ya es tarde.

-A ti te gusta la oscuridad ¿o no? – dijo con doble sentido el de lentes.

-Tienes razón, me agrada la **noche**, pero porque todo esta pacifico. No hay gente corriendo de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo a donde van. – hable notando de que estaba atardeciendo.

-Sabes a que me refería. – espeto.

-Ash… ¿Qué quieren? En serio, estoy cansada.

-¿Por qué viniste a este lugar? ¿Por qué aquí? - inquirió la muchacha de cabello castaño claro. Pudo notarse un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Fue simple casualidad. NO LO PLANEE. – puso énfasis en las tres últimas palabras. – Lamento si interrumpí su tranquilidad. ¡Si tanto les molesta mi presencia me voy de este maldito sitio! – grito harta de la situación. Todos la miraron confundidos. - ¡¿Qué?

El de pelo en punta le contesto. – Es solo que…es raro que te comportes así, siendo seguidora de Toguro. – manifiesto.

-¿Cómo me comporto? – demando saber.

-Como…Argg…no sé cómo explicar. – exteriorizo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Haz el intento. – pidió.

-Como si fueras _buena. _Por decirlo de alguna manera. – en ese instante algo en Yami se encendió, algo cálido…una sensación ¿agradable? "_Pero qué demonios…"_

-¿_Buena_? – escupió la palabra con repugnancia – ¿Acaso crees que estoy de su lado?

-Me da esa sensación. – se encogió de hombros .

-¿No sientes mi aura? – cuestiono. Tardo unos minutos en recibir una respuesta.

-Sí, la siento.

-¿Y?

-Es oscura. – murmuro sin ganas de decirlo en voz alta. Ella sonrío con satisfacción.

-¿Entonces por qué piensas esa idiotez? – hablo con ira caminando a través de ellos (mientras pasaba le abrieron un pequeño pasillo).

-Espera – ordeno el rubio mayor. Se detuve y lo miro. Le caía bien ese chico, aunque no sabía la razón.

-¿Si? – pregunto dulcemente. Le gusto ver sus reacciones ante su cambio de actitud. "_Ja! Incrédulos. Esto se llama actuación._"

-Quiero saber si te vas a ir de la ciudad. – ante aquello otra vez mostro en su expresión la irritación que sentía.

-¿Eso es todo lo que les importa? Como se nota que son seguidores de la luz. Son unos estúpidos. – farfullo colérica. La estaban sacando de sus casillas y eso no era bueno…para ellos. - Miren, nada me ata a este sitio. Así que si. Me iré. – los miro y comenzó a expulsar su poder. No pudo reconocer cuáles eran sus emociones, en sus miradas eran una mezcla: confusión, incredulidad, algo de temor pero también ¿determinación?

-Bueno, no los culpo por sus reacciones. Esto solo es un poco de mi fuerza. – dijo con arrogancia. – Adiós. Ah…una cosa. – se dirigió al rubio mayor. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él le miro desconcertado – Me llamo Yamato Ishida – Ese nombre le sonaba…

-¿Nos conocíamos? – indago. Él negó con la cabeza. – Me suena tu apellido… - susurro para si misma, no obstante todos los presentes la escucharon. "_Vaya! Tienen buen oído"._

-No es posible. No te conocía hasta hoy. – contesto, al menos él no la recordaba. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo entiendo. – Musito – Bueno, no importa. – se encogió de hombros – Después averiguo.

Y se fue hasta donde se encontraba su auto sin prestarles más atención. Se subió y se marcho rápidamente. Ellos observaron cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que no la pudieron ver más.

Mientras tanto, Yami conducía y se dio cuenta que el apellido de aquel par de rubio no era el mismo. Ahora tenía otra duda ¿Por qué eran tan parecidos sino eran familiares?

* * *

><p>Hola! Gracias a Echizen WingS y AngelTheKid por dejar review. Gracias chicos! Ustedes me animan a seguir :D<p>

Echizen Wings: Para lo de la escuela ¿recuerdas que en el anime ellos se presentan asi cuando es un nuevo estudiante? Dicen su nombre, de donde vienen, etc., solo que como no se mucho del sistema estudiantil japones capaz lo mezcle un poco con el de mi país. Y lo de las faltas ortograficas ¿puedes creer que yo siempre les digo eso a los autores de los fics que leo? jajaja Algunas se me pasan, cuando las veas avisame, por ahi no me doy cuenta :P

Besos. Reviews please!


	4. Chapter III

_****Disclaimer: ****Digimon no me pertenece, yo sólo uso los personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

_**A caress of light **_

_**Summary**: Un ser de luz es alejado de los demás… Lo corrompen y transforman en un servidor de la oscuridad… Solo unos pocos creen que el bien triunfara sobre el mal… ¿Lo lograran?_

**Capítulo ****III**: **Presentando a mi amigo**

Se estiro y bostezo. Tenía mucho sueño. Su jefe le había mandado a eliminar a unos sujetos que querían pasarse de listos. No le tomo mucho tiempo acabarlos. _"Creo que tarde más en encontrarlos, eran muy escurridizos los malditos"._

El profesor estaba dando una aburrida clase de…algo. ¿Qué le interesaba a ella? No le importa ser buena alumna, o mejor dicho no tenía que esforzarse para sacar buenas calificaciones.

Poseía una cualidad que seguro mucho desearían tener: una excelente memoria, tanto de recordar números y letras como imágenes. Era algo natural en ella. Simplemente agarraba una hoja de papel y escribí todo lo que debía recordar. En el caso de que fuera una foto, boceto o dibujo solamente escribía en un costado algo que le indicara de que se trata.

Por lo que, obviamente, no importaba prestar o no atención en clase. Después de todo solo tenía que estudiar para los exámenes y listo ¡Problema resuelto! Sus calificaciones se mantendrían altas, y en el peor de los casos, promedio. Aunque eso a ella no le importaba.

Además poseía conocimientos en temas que en los colegios no enseñan. Todo porque el señor Toguro le dio un entrenamiento especial "_Fui su preferida desde que me conoció, o al menos él me dijo eso"_.

Le enseño todo sobre técnicas de ataque y estrategias en todos los campos: computación, artes marciales, ciencias, armas… aunque debía admitir que se le da mejor las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo o el uso de las armas. Lo referente al uso de computadoras y las ciencias no le gusto estudiarlo mucho. Simplemente no le llaman la atención.

Bostezo nuevamente.

"_Maldita sea" _–pensó. Si seguía así iba a quedarse dormida sobre el banco, y ahí si el maestro se va a dar cuenta que no le está prestando ni la más mínima atención. Una cosa es que te llamen la atención por no saber una respuesta que "supuestamente" debes saber si estas prestando atención en clase (aunque solo la sabrías si estas **entendiendo **la clase); y otra MUY DISTINTA es que te llamen la atención por estar DURMIENDO en CLASE. Eso no estaría bien. Si sus padres se enteraran fingirán que se preocupan y vendrían de su viaje de negocios. _"__No pueden venir__"_. Solo estorbarían con su vigilancia sobre ella y sus interrogatorios de ¿Dónde vas? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Con quién? ¿Qué hiciste?, cada vez que salía. ¡Como odiaba sus actitudes! Eran unos falsos.

Sin querer, ante esos pensamientos, partió un lápiz que tenía en la mano con el cual estaba haciendo unos garabatos en su cuaderno. De alguna manera debía descargar su enojo. Miro a su alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie se haya dado cuenta del pequeño incidente.

Nada. Cada uno seguía en sus asuntos.

Incluso se fijo en Takashi, pero este solo tenía cara de aburrimiento mientras escribía, o al menos eso parecía. Pero en realidad estaba rayando una hoja, haciendo pequeños cubos y rayas.

"_Takashi… ¿Tanto es el deseo, tuyo y de tus amigos, de que me vaya?"_ – reflexiono.

Hace dos días desde aquel encuentro y ningún otro contacto habían tenido. "_Quizás estén esperando que me largué_. _Si, podría ser una opción._" En realidad ya se podría haber ido pero…quería terminar esta semana para marcharse.

Decidió mirar un rato por la ventana para distraerse. Grave error. Pudo ver claramente como un amigo y socio suyo estaba hablando con ¿Ishida? Desde la distancia en la que se encontraba parecía que era él. "_Posiblemente no sea necesario que intervenga_" – trato de convencerse pero como siempre no resulto así. Su aliado tenía en su cara esa sonrisa suya tan arrogante que utiliza para provocar a su oponente. "_¡Rayos! Si no tenemos ordenes no podemos atacarlos ¡Maldición!_" Tenía que ir a donde ellos estaban de inmediato. No podía permitir que peleen. Por ahora…

Levanto la mano para que el docente le prestara atención y lo consiguió de inmediato. _"¡Que atento!_ _No como yo con su clase_" – observo divertida.

-¿Si Tukusama?

-Profesor, no me siento muy bien ¿Podría ir a la enfermería, por favor? – Takeru la miro atento mientras hablo. Se le hizo sospecho. Ella pudo sentir la mirada inquisitiva de él sobre ella, pero la ignoro.

-Está bien, vaya, no hay problema. Vuelva en cuanto se sienta mejor.

-Gracias. – murmuro saliendo rápidamente del aula, o al menos no tan rápido para que sus compañeros creyeran su mentira. Convenció al profesor gracias a su aura, la cual alejo un poco de ella para que llegara hasta él y de inmediato sintió algo de miedo, la cual confundió con miedo por la salud de su alumna.

Una vez que estuvo un poco lejos del aula Yami comenzó a correr. El lugar donde estaban esos dos era el patio trasero, hacia donde daba la ventana por la donde miraba. Cuando salió del establecimiento y se acercaba a donde se encontraban pudo escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Piensas que tú y tus amigos nos podrán vencer… ¡Vaya que eres ingenuo! – decía el de pelo negro. El rubio lo mira con furia. Velozmente se posicione en medio de los dos, ya que se encontraban a un escaso metro de distancia uno de otro, listos para lanzarse a pelear.

-¡¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? – exclamo.

-¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo! ¡Dijiste que te irías y no molestarías! – le grito Yamato. Antes de que pudiera responderle, el ya tenía la punta de una espada muy cerca de su garganta, con la amenaza explicita de matarlo.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así, idiota. – mascullo con ira Hiei.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me mataras? – a modo de contestación acerco más la espada a su cuello, provocando una pequeña herida. La reacción del chico fue formar una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Acaso eso te dolió? Espera a sentir lo que te hare si no la respetas. – indico. La chica le tomo la mano con la que agarraba la espada y ante esto él la miro.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada si no… - empezo a decir.

-…tenemos ordenes de eso. – termino por ella – Si, ya lo sé. No tienes por qué decírmelo. – dijo sin bajar la espada. – Pero lo que tú no sabes es que tenemos nuevas órdenes.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuáles? – pregunto sintiendo que le iba a gustar las nuevas noticias.

-Nos ordenaron atacar a los elegidos de la luz en esta área. ¿Y adivina qué? Tus los conoces. Según lo que me dijo él. – apunto al rubio.

-¿Ishida? Sí, pero solo conozco el nombre de él y de otro más, aunque sé que son siete en total. – explico rápido sintiéndose emocionada.

-Eso no interesa. Solo hay que matarlos y acabaras esta misión. – señaló y vi que estaba a punto de cortar al rubio muy profundamente en el cuello, lo iba a matar.

-¡No! – protesto repentinamente preocupada. Su amigo le miro confundido, momento de distracción que aprovecho Yamato para alejarse del alcance del arma blanca. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. _"¡Bien! No es tan tonto el muchacho" _– Es mejor, más divertido, si los destruimos a todos juntos ¿no crees? – trato de convencerlo.

-Está bien, es igual, pero bueno. – se resigno guardando su arma. - ¿Qué hacemos? – indago.

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Estoy en clase, solo me escape porque te vi por la ventana.

-¿En clase? – Repitió incrédulo - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Si ¿Alguna objeción?

-No, es tu tiempo, si lo malgastas de estará manera es tu problema. – dijo restándole importancia. Lo miro enfurecida.

-¿Malgastar?

-Podrías entrenar en vez de estar rodeada de un montón de adolecentes.

-¿Celoso?

-No, ya quisieras vos.

-Sí, claro. – balbuceo irónica y se percate de que el rubio aun seguí allí. Había escuchado y visto todo lo que decían y hacían. – ¿Todavía aquí? Cuando Hiei te dejo libre de su ataque era una señal para que te esfumaras.

-Quiero aclarar un asunto contigo. – inicio el dialogo.

-¿Sobre qué? – interrogo aburrida.

-La pelea – Lo contemplo atentamente – Según lo que dijo él – señalo a Hiei – Ahora si nos van a atacar ¿no? – asintió – ¿Y no te vas a ir? – negó con la cabeza – Nos mentiste.

-Técnicamente, no. Yo les dije que había venido porque quería. Eso es cierto. Que me iría. También es verdad, pero antes, ahora tengo ordenes explicitas de destruirlos, lo lamento. – fingió sentir lástima. A su lado Hiei rio divertido ante su actuación. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Tu lo sabías! – siseo acercándose hacia ella amenazador.

-Cuidado con lo que vas a hacer, rubiecito. – advirtió dejando de reír.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Su protector. – respondió simplemente y ella bufo de exasperación. Odiaba que la protegieran, ella era capaz de defenderse sola.

-¿Tan importante es ella? – investigo.

-Es la preferida de Toguro. Es **intocable.** Nadie la puede lastimar. – recalco la palabra intocable. Sonrío con desgana. Lastimar en lo físico. En lo emocional nadie puede defender a otros. "_Nadie_" pensó con tristeza.

Sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ella. Levanto la vista y se encontré con unos profundos ojos azules que la inspeccionaban con atención. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, desafiante, aunque por su parte él la miraba de una forma que no supo interpretar.

Fue Yami la que corto el contacto visual, mirando hacia donde estaba el de pelo negro. El no estaba prestando atención a ellos, en cambio, observaba fijamente hacia su derecha, como esperando algo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – indago. No contesto. Antes de volver a hablar apareció Takashi. Venia de la dirección por donde estuvo mirando Hiei, el cual ahora estaba serio y emitiendo mucha energía negativa.

Takeru camino hasta posicionarse al lado de su hermano, aunque eso ella no lo supiera_ "¿Qué eran?_ _¡Maldita sea! ¡Olvide averiguar!" _– se reprendió, abofeteándome mentalmente. Luego ambos rubios los miraron. Sus expresiones eran frías, mostraban indiferencia. _"Mmm… Interesante. Me pregunto en que estarán pensando para tener esas caras_"

Primero miraron unos segundos al aliado de Yami, y después a ella. Ninguno sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, pero de un momento a otro tenía a Hiei frente a ella, o mejor dicho su espalda, ya que la estaba ¿protegiendo? ¿De esos dos? _¿En serio?_

Pero hubo algo que la inquieto. Estaba emitiendo mucha energía, estaba tenso…

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunto tocando suavemente su brazo y, sin querer, reflejando su preocupación en la voz. Todavía sentía la mirada de ese par en ella. - ¿Qué pasa? – insistió pero él no hablo. Comenzó a desesperarse ante su falta de respuesta y no se le ocurrió otra idea más que envolverse a ambos en su aura. – Reacciona, por favor… - murmuro.

Al escucharle fue como si saliera del trance en el que se sumergió. Parpadeo un poco y se relajo.

-No es nada. – indicó. Lo miro fastidiada.

-¡¿Crees que me creeré eso? – replico apunto de golpearlo.

-¡Tranquilízate! Ven, vámonos de aquí. – dijo tomándole de la mano.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ya te dije que estoy en clase! – exclamo.

-Sí, ya lo sé. No hace falta que lo digas. Pero ¿no puedes recoger tus cosas e irte? – cuestiono. La muchacha vacilo un poco.

-Si…pero lo hare si más rato me explicas que paso. – trato de negociar.

Se encogió de hombros. – Esta bien…

Solo eso escucho para luego tirar de él hacia el salón de clases. No iba a dejarlo solo con los rubios, los cuales no se movieron de su lugar solo observaron cómo se marchaban.

* * *

><p>Hoy no voy a poder agradecer a cada uno por sus reviews, solo puedo decir un ¡Gracias por sus review! para todos :D<p>

Besos, hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	5. Chapter IV

_****Disclaimer: ****Digimon no me pertenece, yo sólo uso los personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

_**A caress of light **_

_**Summary**: Un ser de luz es alejado de los demás… Lo corrompen y transforman en un servidor de la oscuridad… Solo unos pocos creen que el bien triunfara sobre el mal… ¿Lo lograran?_

**Capítulo ****IV****: Empecemos la pelea**

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensas decirme nada? – hace aproximadamente media hora que se habían ido de la escuela.

Hiei se había quedado esperando en la entrada del instituto mientras Yami rápidamente recogía sus cosas. Cuando termino fue con él de inmediato. En el camino se encontró con el par de rubios, se miraron por unos momentos, ella desafiante y ellos con, aparentemente, indiferencia. _"¿Pero quienes se creen que son para verme de ese modo?"_ – pensó cabreada – _"Quizás creen que pueden vencerme"_ – ese pensamiento le causo gracia pero no lo mostro exteriormente.

Al ver que el duelo de miradas no terminaba fue la muchacha la que se "rindió" de alguna manera al irse de allí ¿Pero que iba a hacer? ¿Pasarse todo el día allí parada? Ni que no tuviera algo en que entretenerse.

Tuvo la sensación que no dejaron de mirarle hasta que la perdieron de vista, y no se equivocaba.

Ahora estaban en su casa (aunque llamarle así es como llamar viento a un huracán), sentados en el piso pero utilizando un sillón como respaldo. Yami trataba de sacarle información al chico de lo sucedido en el patio del colegio. Pero lo único que obtenía por parte de él era silencio.

-¡Respóndeme! – demando harta de su mutismo. Hiei fijo su vista en ella y Yami se percato de algo que nunca había visto en Hiei: tristeza.

Olvidándose de su enojo, del motivo de este, ignorando todo… lo abrazo. Lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de reconfortarle y de alejar esa angustia. No pudo evitarlo. Si bien ella no era una persona que demostrara su afecto. Después de todo ¿cómo lo seria? Si nunca tuvo a nadie que demostrara tener cariño por ella. No pudo querer a alguien porque nadie se merecía su afecto, nadie se lo gano. Porque es así. El cariño de una persona es algo que se debe ganar, por el cual uno tiene que trabajar y valorar.

Aquellos que le dieron la vida la habían abandonado, dejándola a su suerte en el basurero de un callejón. Sus padres adoptivos nunca mostraron amarla como su hija. Y Toguro no quería a nada ni nadie, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Pero Hiei era distinto. Le enseño lo que es querer a una persona, y lo que es ser querido.

La hacía reír, la conocía perfectamente, la escuchaba…compartió sus penas y tristezas. Tenía el don de tranquilizarla, de envolverla en paz.

Era su único amigo, el único en quien confía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto…afligido – le hablo en un suave susurro. Él no respondió, solo correspondió el abrazo.

-No es nada – murmuro al cabo de un rato, pero la abrazo más fuerte al decirlo. Se quedaron así por largo rato.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, sin decir ni una palabra, fueron a practicar un poco haciendo un duelo de espadas. Aun sin hablar se entendían perfectamente.

Estuvieron así por dos horas, manteniéndose callados. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del metal al chocar. Cuando se detuvieron ambos estaban transpirados y agitados. Durante el duelo Hiei se había sacado la camiseta que traía puesta, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Yami solamente se deshizo de la campera que llevaba esa tarde.

Mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento sonó un celular. El tono les indico que era el de la chica, y a esta que la estaban llamando. Se dirigió a su bolso, tirado en un rincón, busco y saco el teléfono. Al fijarse quien era supo que se trataba de alguna misión. En la pantalla aparecía "_Toguro llamando_". Atendió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-_¿Hiei está contigo? –_ dijo una voz yendo directo al asunto. Nunca se saludaban por teléfono, solo personalmente.

-Sí.

_-Bien. Quiero que ambos vayan a saludar a los seguidores de luz de esa zona. DE INMEDIATO. Deben deshacerse de ellos, __rápido__. _

-¿Por? ¿No podemos divertirnos un poco?

_-Con ellos no. Lo lamento, deberás esperar otra oportunidad para encontrar un nuevo juguete._

-¡Pero son siete! Es un grupo bastante grande…

_-¿Acaso les tienes miedo?_

-¡No, claro que no! Es solo que quería… - empezó a explicar sin poder creer que él creyera eso, o si quiere pensara en esa posibilidad.

_-Solo acata la orden. –_ y sin dar tiempo a una réplica corto la comunicación. Yami soltó un bufido de irritación.

-Odio que me hable con ese todo de voz. En especial si no tengo nada que ver con la razón de su mal humor – mascullo dirigiéndose a su habitación con la espada en mano. Su amigo la siguió. Lo oyó suspirar.

-¿Tomamos una ducha y luego nos vamos? – pregunto mientras ella buscaba toallas.

-Sí. Tú puedes usar el cuarto de huéspedes, el que está al lado, y yo uso la ducha de mi baño privado.

-Está bien. Pásame unas toallas. – pidió y se las arrojo mientras se metía en el cuarto de baño.

Quince minutos después los dos estaban aseados y cambiados con ropas limpias. Listos para partir.

o.O.o

-Ok ¿Cómo crees que llamemos su atención para que vengan? – pregunto caminando con sus manos. Se aburría y no sabía qué hacer. Habían decidido llevar a cabo la pelea al aire libre, en un descampado, era más fácil pelear allí, era espacioso y sin ojos curiosos viéndolos.

-¿Destruyendo algo?

-Sabes que solo los tontos responden una pregunta con otra pregunta ¿no? – al decir eso la miro tratando de darle miedo. Rió ante aquello.

-Ay por favor…sabes muy bien que esas miraditas no surten efecto en mí – dijo burlona. Hiei mascullo algo que sonó como "maldita niña" – ¡Ey! ¡No soy una niña! Solo me llevas un año.

-Pero soy mayor.

-Para mí no – y adoptando una actitud sumamente infantil le saco la lengua. Él negó con la cabeza, resignado. De repente ella tuvo una idea.

-¡Ya se! ¿Y si expulsamos un poco de nuestra energía no crees que los alertaría? – indago. Pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Es buena idea – coincidió. Ya puesto de acuerdo comenzaron con el plan. Poco a poco fueron liberando energía. Luego de unos minutos de estar haciendo eso finalmente llegaron los elegidos.

-¡Al fin! – exclamo Yami - ¡Pensé que tardarían siglos en llegar! – dijo mirando a cada uno. "_Bien, están todos_".

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – pregunto el que parecía ser el líder. La muchacha sonrío.

-Pues verán, nos ordenaron acabarlos inmediatamente, y eso haremos – al decir aquello todos adoptaron una posición de ataque. Su sonrisa se amplio – ¡Bien, así me gusta! Si son buenos peleadores me entretendré más.

-Yami, deja de jugar y comienza de una vez. – ordeno Hiei. Lo miro irritada.

-Que aguafiestas te has puesto últimamente – murmuro para ella pero igual la escucho.

-Es eso que estos sujetos me caen peor que todos los que hemos acabado – se defendió.

-¿Por?

-Su aura es muy pura. Demasiado – explico mosqueado. Asintió para que sepa que estaba de acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces… – se enfoco en los elegidos – Los voy a acabar rápido. Así no te pondrán de mal humor – su amigo sonrió ante eso.

-Yo te ayudo, no me quiero aburrir.

-Está bien – y cada uno hizo aparecer su espada de energía, las cuales eran más oscuras que la noche por tanta oscuridad en sus corazones.

Los muchachos también hicieron aparecer sus espadas. Todas tenían diferente color.

La pelirroja tenía una color rojo. La castaña una de color verde. El pelirrojo poseía una color purpura. El chico de lentes tenía una espada celeste. La de Takeru era dorada. _"Hermosa"_ – pensó al verla. La de Ishida era azul oscuro. Y finalmente la del pelo puntiagudo era naranja.

-Lindas espadas – comento Yami antes de correr en su dirección. Primero ataco a la castaña. Peleaba bastante bien pero hizo un movimiento que le permitió mandar a volar su arma y cuando estuvo en el suelo se desvaneció. Antes de poder acabar con ella la otra chica se interpuso. Era aun mejor luchando que la muchacha anterior "_Pero no suficiente como para vencerme" _pensó arrogante. Al cabo de unos minutos la pelirroja acabó en el suelo a poca distancia de su aliada.

Luego la atacaron el de pelo azul y el pelirrojo. Con una sola espada se podía defender de ellos, pero no atacar. Creo otra espada con su energía, para sorpresa de ambos chicos. Comenzó una ofensiva y defensiva al mismo tiempo y pude deshacerse de los dos. Sonrió triunfante al ver a cuatro elegidos en el suelo, agotados.

Camino hacia ellos con sus dos espadas, una en cada mano, para darles el golpe final. Pero algo la detuvo: un dolor punzante en el brazo. Dejando caer una de mis armas me lleve la mano a la zona donde sentir el dolor, pero no tenía nada. "_Eso significa…"_

Giro rápidamente en dirección a Hiei y lo vio. Hiei estaba peleando con los tres restantes y parecía que le estaban causando dificultades porque lo habían lastimado en el brazo. Fue eso lo que sintió. Ellos tenían una fuerte conexión, si bien nunca supo la razón. Solo sabía que, si uno de los dos es lastimado físicamente, el otro lo siente. O si es herido emocionalmente, lo sienten también, pero si el sufrimiento en muy grande.

Ignorando que tenía que asesinar a esos cuatro fue hacia donde estaba su amigo. Llego justo en el momento que Takashi lo atacaba. Se interpuso entre ambos y con su espada intercedió el ataque. Concentro más su energía en el arma y sus manos para obtener más fuerza y lograr hacer retroceder al rubio.

Al verla allí, los tres se pusieron uno al lado del otro, en posición de defensa.

-¿Qué les hiciste a nuestros amigos? – demando saber el castaño. Sonrío con malicia.

-Si quieres saber si los mate. No. **Aun** no lo hice – Contesto – Pero si los deje exhaustos – indico señalando con la cabeza el sitios donde estaban. Ellos miraron, se sorprendieron y volvieron a verla.

-¿Los derrotaste vos sola? – resoplo ante esa pregunta tan estúpida.

-Es obvio que sí. ¿Acaso ves a alguien más a parte de mi y Hiei aquí? – no dijeron nada. Y fue así por unos instantes en los cuales Yami ya empezaba a enfadarse "_¿Por qué mierda no hablaban?"_

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro. Ya sabía quién era.

-¿Estás bien? Digo…por tu brazo…

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-No estoy preocupada idiota, es solo que _se_ _cómo te_ _sentiste. _

Sonrió – Si claro, como digas. Te conozco demasiado como para que me mientas.

Iba a replicar cuando se percato de una mirada sobre ella. Al buscar al dueño se dio cuenta que eran tres, pero solo una le llamo la atención. Esos ojos azules tan…atrapantes la observaban atentamente, cuando de repente hizo una mueca de dolor. Se llevo una de sus manos a su abdomen. Vio que es lo que hacía cuando se percato de que estaba herido.

_Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo…_

Ella también se llevo una mano al abdomen, como si sintiese dolor. Y era precisamente lo que sentía. Los dos al mismo tiempo cayeron de rodillas al piso.

-Duele mucho – musito adolorida. Hiei se arrodillo a su lado. Quito la mano con la cual se apretaba la zona donde sentía el malestar.

-No tienes nada – indico.

-TK – escucho que decían sus enemigos. Abrió sus ojos que había cerrado por el dolor y noto que su compañero de clases estaba igual que ella.

-No puede ser… – susurro – No puede ser…

Lentamente se puso de pie. Hiei la ayudo a caminar. Una vez frente a aquel rubio se sentó en el suelo.

-Mírame – le ordeno. Él obedeció en el acto. "_Extraño_". Observo su herida y advirtió que era profunda.

-Maldita sea – farfullo con enojo. Llevo ambas manos hacia donde estaba su lesión cuando unas manos se posicionaron sobre las suyas.

-¿Qué piensas hacerle? – interrogo con cautela Ishida mirándola desconfiado.

-Curarle – dijo simplemente. Se percato como los tres presentes la miraban incrédulos, incluso Takashi.

-¿Por qué? – oyó que pregunto.

-Porque me estas causando dolor.

Yami supo que no entendió lo que dijo, nadie lo hizo. Ni siquiera ella misma lo comprendía. El rubio retiro sus manos de las suyas y ella siguió con lo que tenía planeado.

Las coloco cerca de la herida, no la tocaba por unos escasos centímetros. Se concentro y una luz rosada apareció rodeando sus manos. Poco a poco la herida fue sanando y el sufrimiento disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Suspirando se dejo caer en la tierra. Al fin el malestar ya no estaba.

- Tukusama ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – curioseo sin salir del asombro Takeru. Ahora estaba de pie con el castaño y el rubio, uno a cada lado. Yami se levante y fue al lado de Hiei.

-Ya te lo dije: porque me estabas causando dolor.

-Pero…

-Mira, ni yo misma se exactamente la causa de eso, solo lo hice. Deberías de agradecerlo y dejar de hacer tantas preguntas – objeto irritada.

-Gracias – expresó sinceramente.

-De nada, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que debo exterminarlos – manifiesto.

-Yam…no podemos hacerle daño a él. – hablo Hiei.

-¿Por qué? – interrogo sin entender.

-Te causara dolor – y ahí lo comprendió. Se había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-¡Pues eliminemos a los demás y a él capturémoslo! – exclamo sintiéndose, por primera vez, débil y vulnerable en una batalla, frente al enemigo. Hiei la miro con tristeza por segunda vez en el día, pero esta vez también había culpa en su mirada – ¿Qué me estas ocultando? – indago deduciendo que no le estaba contando algo - ¡DIME! – exigió.

-No te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra Hiei, es una orden – hablo una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien. Todos: Takeru, Yamato, el castaño, Hiei y Yami, se dimos vuelta para ver a sus espaldas a un hombre alto, de cabello color negro, que llevaba lentes del sol.

-Toguro – murmuro incrédula de que estuviera allí. Los demás jadearon de asombro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p>Hola! Ahora si puedo actualizar más tranquila. La semana pasada estaba enferma, asique solamete subi el capitulo :P<p>

Bienvenidos a:** Yuri, Ana, dark-fallen-angel91 **y gracias por seguir leyendo** Echizen WingS :)**

**dark-fallen-angel91: **si tienes razón seguro se sintio intimidado con la mirada de ese par jajaja Aprovecho para decirte que estoy leyendo los dos capitulos que me faltan de "Confrontación", asi que entre hoy y mañana seguro recibes un review mio xD

Se que tienen dudas (lo que me alegra porque me gusta dejarlos con la intriga xD) pero ya se van a ir resolviendo

Gracias por dejar reviews ¡Me ponen muy contenta!

Besos, hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	6. Chapter V

_****Disclaimer: ****Digimon no me pertenece, yo sólo uso los personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

_**A caress of light **_

_**Summary**: Un ser de luz es alejado de los demás… Lo corrompen y transforman en un servidor de la oscuridad… Solo unos pocos creen que el bien triunfara sobre el mal… ¿Lo lograran?_

**Capitulo**** V**

–Toguro – murmuro incrédula de que estuviera allí. Los demás jadearon de asombro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a llevarte de este lugar – respondió.

–¿Qué?¿Por qué? – balbució confundida.

–No eres la apropiada para esta misión, designare a otro – indico

Yami lo miro incrédula y con el orgullo herido, siempre terminaba sus misiones.

–¿Por qué? Si estoy por acabar…derrote a cuatro…

–Solo los dejaste lo suficientemente cansados como para que no pudieran levantarse, por un rato.

–No, eso no es verdad. Iba a eliminarlos pero primero tenía que ayudar a Hiei, él…

–Hiei puede cuidarse solo. Debiste liquidarlos cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

–¡Los matare ahora!

–Tendrías que volver a vencerlos.

–Pero si ya los derrote…

–¿Cómo que derrotaste a alguien? – hablo alguien con voz un poco débil. Todos miraron quien era y resulto ser la elegida castaña.

–¡Mimi! – grito el de pelo puntiagudo corriendo hacia ella.

Los cuatro elegidos que antes estaban tirados en el suelo ahora estaban caminando hacia ellos a paso lento. En sus rostros se notaba que todavía estaban exhaustos.

–¿Ves? Los hubiese asesinado y no dejado tirados en el suelo solamente, pensando que no se levantarían. Cometiste un error de principiante.

Yami guardo silencio. Su enojo estaba hirviendo a fuego lento. No toleraba que le hablaran de esa forma, que la subestimaran. Toguro siguió:

–Además, ibas a tomar prisionero a uno de ellos. Tenías que liquidarlos, no aprisionarlos.

–Pero…

–No quiero oír escusas – le comunico. Yami tenía la mandíbula tensa "_No le repliques nada, no le repliques nada_", se decía mentalmente – Porque mejor acabas a ese que iba a ser prisionero.

Todos –los elegidos de la _luz_, Yami y Hiei– se tensaron al oír esa sugerencia.

–No puedo hacer eso – murmuro bajando la vista.

–¿Estas desobedeciéndome? – indago. Ella asintió sin mirarlo – Esta bien. Entonces lo hare yo.

Yami levanto velozmente la vista, pero no pudo hacer nada, nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo. La sorpresa y la rapidez con lo que sucedido todo no se los permitió.

Toguro había creado un arco y una flecha, ambos de un color negro tan intenso, incluso más que las espadas de Hiei y Yami, que demostraba que no tenía ni un solo sentimiento de afecto hacia otra persona.

Había apuntado y disparado hacia Takeru a una velocidad increíble. Lo hirió en el abdomen. TK cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras ponía sus manos sobre la herida, tratando de detener la sangre que salía libremente de ella. Escupió sangre.

Sus amigos fueron a socorrerlo. Yamato, que era el que estaba a su lado, vio la gravedad de su herida. En su rostro apareció una expresión furibunda.

–¡MALDITO SEAS!¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR TOGURO! – le grito fuertemente para luego concentrarse en Takeru, el cual se estaba poniendo pálido y tosiendo sangre.

Mientras tanto, Yami no se hallaba mejor. Estaba pálida y tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Cayó al piso de rodillas con sus manos sobre su abdomen, el cual le dolía mucho. Se sentía pésimo. Tenía la sensación de haber sido ella la atacada. Su energía estaba agotada, sus fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo rápidamente_. "Demonios, no es agradable ser herido dos veces en el mismo lugar y el mismo día"._

–¿Ahora te das cuenta que no debes desobedecerme? – interrogo.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? – mascullo débilmente – ¿Acaso no ves que lo que él siente yo también?

Toguro sonrió sádicamente.

–Por supuesto que lo sé ¿Por qué lo haría sino?

Yami estaba furiosa, y esta furia le dio la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie. Ignorando el dolor que sentía, cerro sus ojos y se concentro. Debía concentrarse más de lo normal porque estaba agotada.

Poco a poco fue reuniendo su energía, o aura como lo llaman algunos, aquello que todos poseen, que siempre está alrededor de la persona, pero solo unos pocos pueden juntarla en un punto fijo y materializarla.

Algo de sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente. Abrió sus ojos y vio que ya había formado una espada de energía, solo que era un poco más pequeña de lo normal y no estaba tan oscura "_Todo por no tener suficiente energía_".

Apunto a Toguro.

–Maldito desgraciado…¡Me harte de ti! – le grito colérica – ¡Este último tiempo me has tratado para la mierda! ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?

–Sabes que odio que me levantes la voz y me faltes el respeto – advirtió con voz calmada y fría, mirándola furibundo. Ella sonrió ladinamente.

–Si lo sé, pero no me interesa – le dijo – Solo quiero que me dejes tranquila, sin cuestionarme como hago las cosas. Recuerda Toguro… mi paciencia tiene un límite. Si tú no dejas de cambiarme las ordenes cada rato, gritarme y cuestionar si soy apta o no para cumplir con las misiones…**te matare** – amenazo con rabia.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Como si pudieras lograr eso. Tan solo mírate: estás muy débil. En cualquier momento vas a quedar inconsciente – indico.

Y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Yami sabía que tenía razón. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban, seguía transpirando y su respiración se estaba agitando por el esfuerzo que hacía en mantener concentrada su energía. Pero era visible que no podría seguir así por mucho más tiempo. Su espada cada vez era más pequeña y perdía color, pronto se desvanecería.

Mientras tanto, Joe intentaba detener la hemorragia de Takeru con ayuda de Mimi, y los demás estaban alrededor de ellos, atentos por cualquier posible ataque. Pero además estaban sorprendidos y siendo espectadores de la discusión entre Yami y Toguro.

–Hiei – le llamo Toguro – Nos vamos. **Ahora.**

Hiei se dirigió hasta donde estaba su líder, pero a paso lento, con resignación. Al llegar hasta él se coloco a su lado y lo miro de reojo. Yami se percato que lo veía con odio y rabia. Sintió satisfacción y alegría al descubrir que su amigo tampoco lo soportaba.

–Tú también vienes Yami. Tenemos asuntos que tratar – ordeno.

Ella no quería obedecerlo. Ella deseaba ayudar a curar a Takashi. Pero tenía razón: debían tratar algunos asuntos. Permitió que se desvaneciera la espada y camino de manera inestable hacia él y Hiei. Su vista se estaba empezando a nublar y sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por mucho más tiempo. Se detuvo a un metro de ellos.

Los elegidos vieron como los tres desaparecían de la nada.

–¿Pero qué…? – comenzó a decir Tai pero la tos de TK lo interrumpió.

–Eso no importa ahora. Hay que curar la herida de TK y aquí no tengo lo necesario – informo Joe. Todos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Su prioridad en ese momento era el rubio menor.

* * *

><p>Hola!Perdón por la tardanza, tuve un "pequeño" bloqueo, me costo escribir este capitulo por ahí por eso no quede muy conforme xD<p>

**-dark-fallen-angel91:** en este capitulo trate de explicar mejor lo de las espadas, aunque el bloqueo no ayudo mucho para poder explicarlo mejor :P Si todavia no te quedo claro avisame. Besos!

**-yuri:** Hola ¿como estas? me alegro de que te este gustando la historia :D el siguiente capitulo ya lo empeze y ya tengo en mi cabezita como va a ser el siete jejeje por lo que seguro la proxima no tardo tanto en actualizar. Besos.

Seguro tienen dudas pero ya se van a clarar ¡Ustedes no son los unicos impacientes! Yo tambien quiero escribir sobre algunas cosas pero debo esperar, sino quedaria mal hablar en un capitulo de una cosa y en el siguiente otra totalmente diferente xD

Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter VI

**Capítulo****VI: Favor**

Takeru abrió los ojos pero tuvo que cerrarlos rápidamente. "_Mucha luz_" pensó. Luego de unos minutos intento abrirlos de nuevo, lentamente, para que su vista se adaptara al cambio brusco de iluminación.

Una vez que lo consiguió lo primero de lo que se percato fue que no estaba en su casa. Esa habitación donde se hallaba era la del Yagami.

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado, se sentía cansado aunque estaba seguro que había dormido horas. La venda en su abdomen le recordaba que no se moviera muy bruscamente. Esperen…¿venda? Imágenes fugaces pasaron por su mente, permitiéndole recordar lo sucedió.

El encuentro, la pelea, la llegada de Toguro…

Lo último que recuerda es que Tukusama y Toguro discutían, de un momento sentir un dolor abrumador, voces lejanas…

"_¿Qué demonios paso?"_ – pensó confundido.

–Vaya hermanito… ¡Hasta que te despiertas! – escucho que la voz de su hermano le decía. Estuvo tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni lo percibió cuando entro.

–Matt… ¿Qué paso? – pregunto en voz baja, sin mirarlo a él sino al techo. No pudo ver que la expresión risueña de Yamato se esfumo, dando paso a una seria.

–Ni yo lo entiendo. Todo fue tan…extraño – murmuro después de suspirar pesadamente, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, cada uno en su mundo. La puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse y entro el de pelo puntiagudo.

–¡Hey muchachos! ¿Por qué esas caras? – indago. El par de rubios no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse.

–Tai, casi nos matas del susto.

–No es mi culpa que andan por las nubes – replico agarrando la silla de su escritorio y poniéndola junto a la cama. Se sentó – ¿Estas mejor TK?

–Sí, algo adolorido solamente ¿Cuánto dormí?

–Como unas…doce horas.

– ¿Doce horas? – repitió incrédulo – ¿Por qué tanto?

–No lo sé. Es raro. Si bien perdiste bastante sangre, la repusiste rápidamente por una donación de Matt – explico señalando al nombrado. Este sonrió levemente – Que suerte que Joe estudie medicina, sino tendríamos que haberte llevado al hospital y ¿Cómo íbamos a explicar tu herida?

Nadie respondió ni dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

–¿Cómo me herí? – interrogo Takeru.

–¿No te acuerdas? – el rubio negó con la cabeza – Pues…la chica y Toguro estaban discutiendo. Él le ordeno…_matarte_, pero ella se negó – TK sintió una sensación calidad expandirse por su pecho al oír aquello "_Extraño_", pensó – Entonces Toguro creó un arco y una flecha y te disparo – en los ojos de Tai se pudo ver cierto temor – Lo hizo a tal velocidad que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo…Lo hubieses visto. Si esos dos nos causaron dificultades – dijo refiriéndose a Yami y Hiei – No sé cómo podremos enfrentar a Toguro. Es al menos diez veces más rápido y poderoso que ellos.

–Podremos hacerlo – indico con convicción Takeru.

–No lo sé TK…aún somos muy débiles en comparación a ellos – murmuro Yamato apoyando a Taichi.

Su hermano menor los observo a los dos fijamente, deseando no estar lastimado para tener la suficiente fuerza y golpearlos a ambos.

–Solo hay que encontrarla a _ella_, así podremos usar todo nuestro potencial – alentó.

–Ya sabes que no tenemos ni idea donde puede estar, ni una sola pista – hablo con voz cansada, casi sonando derrotado.

–La esperanza es lo último que se pierde Tai – expresó sonriendo Takeru, infundiéndoles ánimos.

…o.O.o…

_**Para: **__Matt_

_**Asunto:**__ Todo tranquilo_

_**Texto:**_

_Por ahora no ha aparecido en el colegio. Aparentemente tampoco vino estos días, mientras estuve ausente. Cualquier novedad te la hago saber._

_T._

Mando el mensaje y guardo su celular. Ya habían pasado tres días desde su encuentro con Tukusama. Había vuelto a la escuela recién hoy por su salud. Estuvo muy débil aunque su herida se sanaba sin ninguna complicación por alguna infección o virus.

Eso le resulto extraño a todos sus amigos, incluso a él mismo. Debería sentirse mejor, con más energía, al estar recuperándose. Pero era al revés. Tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, como si lo hubiesen golpeado, y quería dormir todo el tiempo, como agotado al haberse sobre esforzado.

Ahora, si bien aún tenía sueño, no estaba tan mal como los días anteriores.

Miro a su alrededor. Pocos adolecentes se hallaban en el salón. Algunos charlando, otros haciendo deberes a último momento, y o-…

–Tukusama… – susurro.

La muchacha entraba al aula y se dirigía directamente hacia donde él se encontraba. Vestía una camiseta manga larga color negra, pantalón de buzo y zapatillas. Su pelo lo traía suelto y el flequillo hacia el costado cubría un poco su ojo izquierdo.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente Takeru se percato de que unas grandes ojeras rodeaban los ojos de la joven.

–Necesito hablar contigo – pidió en voz baja para que solo él la escuchara. Él asintió y se puso de pie. Tomo su mochila y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta y salieron.

Sus compañeros los miraron disimuladamente hasta que se fueron, con curiosidad al ver que interactuaban.

TK se limito a seguirla. Luego llegaron al patio trasero de la escuela y se detuvieron. Yami lo miro.

–Takashi, necesito pedirte un favor.

– ¿Favor? ¿Qué clase de favor?

–Bueno, pasa que-

– ¿Y por qué crees que te haría un favor?

–Se que-

–Es decir, somos enemigos. Yo no tengo porq-

– ¡Deja de interrumpirme! ¡Maldita sea! – grito ya fuera de sus casillas, pero en seguida empezó a toser sin parar.

–Tukusama – la llamo, acercándose al ver el violento ataque de toz de la muchacha. Ella le indico con un gesto de mano que esperara.

– ¿Ya paso? – indago el rubio, después de unos momentos. Yami respiro hondo y contesto.

–Si ¿Ahora podrías, por favor, escucharme?

–Ehh…si, lo siento.

–Bien ¡Por fin! – exclamo exasperada – Bueno, veras, yo… – hizo una pausa – Yo… – otra pausa – Tengo…necesito… – trataba de explicarse, pero solo emitía balbuceos.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto con confusión – ¿Estás bien? – indago esta vez al notar que perdía un poco el equilibrio.

Atino a agarrarla antes de que se cayera y golpeara contra el suelo.

–No…idiota – fue lo último que pronuncio, en un susurro, antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

…o.O.o…

Se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación para verla.

Se removía inquieta mientras dormía. No parecía que estuviera disfrutando de un sueño placentero y reparador. Pero no quería despertarla. Necesitaba dormir, estaba muy agotada y mal herida, eso lo podía apreciar fácilmente.

Después de que se desmayara no supo muy bien qué hacer. Él no tenía auto propio y siempre iba y venía al colegio caminando, excepto en ocasiones cuando su hermano lo pasaba a buscar en su moto.

Al final la tomo entre sus brazos, salió de la escuela y espero afuera hasta que un taxi pasó por allí. Fue una situación muy rara, tanto para él como para todo aquel que supiera su verdadera relación. Esa de "enemigos", aunque no actúan como tales en esos momentos.

Una vez que llegaron al edificio donde estaba su departamento, bajaron del taxi y entraron a su hogar (ella aún inconsciente). Sus padres se habían divorciado desde hace años, cuando Takeru aún era un niño, y el acuerdo al que llegaron fue que él se quedaría con su madre y su hermano con su padre.

Su madre era periodista y estaba en un viaje para hacer un reportaje sobre…algo, por lo que estaba solo en la casa.

Había dejado en su cama a Yami, para que durmiera con más comodidad, y se fue a comer algo, a ducharse, e incluso miro algo de televisión. También tuvo que mandarle un mensaje a su hermano para avisarle que tuvo que volver a su casa porque aún estaba muy cansado, pero que no se preocupara.

"Perdón por mentirte Matt" – había pensado en ese momento.

Eso había pasado hace horas. Ya eran las ocho y media de la noche. Yami no se había despertado ni hecho amago de hacerlo. Había decidido dejarla dormir todo lo que quisiese para luego hablar, pero ahora empezaba a preocuparse ¿Y si tenía alguna herida de gravedad interna o algo así? Podía ser. Estaba seguro que esa chica era tan terca y orgullosa que había ido a hablar con él sin preocuparle su salud.

Suspiro y la vio mover los labios, mascullando algo, para posteriormente fruncir el ceño ¿Qué estaría soñando?

Se quedo ensimismado viéndola. El ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo saco de su estado abstraído.

Cuando fue a abrir se encontró con una persona que no esperaba ver.

– ¿Matt? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido.

–Soy tu hermano ¿Acaso tengo que pedir una cita para verte? – inquirió elevando sus cejas.

–No, claro que no – declaro de inmediato.

– ¿Me dejas pasar? – indago ya que su hermano solo dejo abierta un espacio suficiente solo para poder hablar cara a cara.

–Ahh, si – murmuro y le abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

–Y… ¿Qué hacías?

–Nada, solo me preparaba algo para comer.

–Bien ¿Puedo quedarme? La verdad no deberías estar solo si aun te sientes débil.

Takeru vacilo. Por eso había venido Yamato, por el mensaje que le mando por celular. por su mentira, pero no podía decirle la verdad. La verdadera razón del porque se fue del colegio, y además Yami se podía despertar en cualquier momento. Pero no podía echar a su hermano…

Suspiro.

–Sí, no hay problema. Hice suficiente comida para los dos.

–Perfecto – dijo y comenzó a caminar yendo hacia el pasillo.

Al rubio menor le entro el pánico ¿Estaba yendo a su habitación? ¿Para qué? Si entraba iba a ver a…

–Hey! ¿A dónde vas? – interrogo de inmediato, asustado.

–A buscar mi guitarra, la olvide aquí el otro día – explico a la vez que se daba la vuelta para verle a la cara.

– ¿La dejaste en mi cuarto?

– ¿Qué? ¿Crees que la dejaría en el baño? – pregunta con incredulidad.

–No, pero…este… – estaba empezando a tartamudear. No se le ocurría que decir para evitar que fuera a su habitación – Voy yo. Tú quédate aquí – TK se maldijo internamente. Eso había sonado como una orden, no como una sugerencia.

Yamato lo miro receloso.

–Estas nervioso Takeru – afirmo, viendo como abría y cerraba las manos, gesto que denotaba su nerviosismo, o también podría significar que se contenía de golpear algo a alguien. Opto por la primera opción – ¿Estas escondiendo algo?

_"Si"_

–No.

Ishida no le creyó. Se dio la vuelta y camino rápido para que no pudiera detenerlo. Aunque Takashi hizo amago de seguirlo, no lo siguió. Se resigno. Se quedo quieto como una estatua preparado para la avalancha de preguntas que estaba seguro le esperaba.

Yamato abrió la puerta y se quedo congelado en la puerta, con la mano aun en el picaporte. En la cama de su hermano, de su pequeño hermano, había alguien acostado y por como las sabanas se adaptan a la silueta era una…chica. Además tenía un cabello largo y hermoso cabello negro. Eso es todo lo que podía verle debido a que estaba dándole la espalda.

No queriendo despertarla (era obvio que dormía) cerró la puerta despacio y se encamino hacia la puerta principal del departamento.

Takeru observo como tomaba la chaqueta que había dejado en el sillón y se iba, no sin antes decir:

–Se nota que estas mucho mejor hermanito – sonriendo con una mezcla de diversión y orgullo, se fue. Dejando a TK solo y confundido.

"Ese es mi hermano" – pensaba Matt mientras caminaba hacia su casa – "Esta creciendo rápido".

Mientras Takeru seguía viendo la puerta por donde se fue con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de _¿Qué?._

Después reparo en otro detalle.

– ¿Y la guitarra?

* * *

><p>Hola! Después de mucho tiempo he regresado. Ahora que tengo tiempo libre voy a poder actualizar mucho más seguido (siempre y cuando la inspiración no me abandone :P).<p>

Ahora estoy escribiendo esta historia, pero en formato original. En realidad la idea para iniciar el fic salio mmm...¿como decirlo?¿Original? Y luego la "uní" o "mezcle" con Digimon. Pero ahora la subire original. Gracias a **dark-fallen-angel91 **por animarme a hacerlo. Te avisare a tu cuenta a penas la suba en la página que me dijiste :)

Bueno, eso es todo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo! Besos y cuidense!


End file.
